Pokemon Z The History of Sivler and Trunks
by dinoton101
Summary: Ash and Goku are dead and all of the Z e only hope is on two e son of Blue and the son of n they stop the Andriods or will all of the Z fighter die in vain.
1. Prolge

I don not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z POKEMON Z :THE HISTORY OF TRUNKS AND SIVLER Prologe Both Gohans where rushing home something was not had a worried look on there knew they had to make it back.

AT HIS HOUSE

Everyone was waniting outside to see what would become of Ash and Sivler and Trunks was crying in there mothers Oolong loow worry.  
Oolong(Pignite):Hey look the Gohans.  
Pur(Purlin.):Good they made it.  
Both Gohans rush into the Saw both Ox King Mist Sisters,Master Oak and Roshi and there all turn around.  
Gohan:(DBX):Father.  
Gohan:(Pokemon Z):Dad!  
Misty had been crying and from the look of it Chichi had been to.  
Misty:"Oh Gohan.I;m sorry.I'm so didn't make it."  
Out Side.  
Brock and Krillin:There gone!  
Everyboody look at them shock.  
Brock:"Ash and Goku gone."  
Blue was looking down in the water so was his other two brothers.  
Blue:Asharot!No.I want aseapet this Asharot you bet Deoxys and me , but you let a heart veries take you.I know it you are weak."He said.  
Emerald:" wrong I wacth you as a can over come I belive your time has end and it time for you to past the torch to the next you old freind I know White would have been pround of you.I know I am.I will wacth out for your your family.  
N:The new strean of Heart vires Ash and Goku past from the Earth leaveing there love one this unsaen acasion was just a for shadowing the treadause what was to mouth later on a Island six mile south of South City four deadley Anddroids lach attack comeing to the defence of city was the Z "  
Mewtwo try to hit the one name Lucsey but Piccolo try to take out 18,but also mist.  
N:"Mewtwo and Piccolo was the frist two to the frist two to die.  
Blue and Vergta lach attack on them.  
N:"The next was Blue and Vergta then Drew ,and Yamsha,Then both Brock and Last was Pikachu and fought with all they got but all four of the Andriods where to powerful for them and they also fell at there artathel binds with streach begon normal comcetpsen have appeaer out of no where it is a begain of a new for the is one of Darkness.  
THE HISTORY OF TRUNKS AND SIVLER 


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z

Chapter One

N:13 years later.

Peppter city everything was going find people and Pokemon was doing there normal buying thing and then the Andriods attack.  
Man one:Run for your life eveyone there cold blooded killers.  
Both Lusey and 18 look like they where they ran for there smock clear to revil Paul also known as Number 3 and Lucsey also known as Number 4 and 17 and 17 and Paul smiled.  
A old man and every one ran way.  
18:There they anther smaped.  
Paul:They are weak human they are fact none of them devies to live."  
17;My thought extley number 2.  
Lucsy:Let give them a head start.  
18:Yes let.  
Paul and 17:Sure why don't you two do the ahead.  
18:10.

17:9 Paul:8 Lusey:7 18:6 17:5 Paul:You know what this is wasting my time let just kill them and get it over with.  
17:Sound good to me.  
They all took off and With a old man.A old man was holding his granddaghter was was andriods them blasted everything.  
Old ma:It just like wacthing fire 't worry.

New reporter:Oh my gosh it just like a inferno here city is is being attack by the are looking at the restord part of the city with is going up in flames.

At Kame House.  
Oolong(Pignite):I think I'm going to rest it guys.(He said driveing a sub.)I'm going in for a food run.  
Pur(Purlon):What do you mean?You heard the radio there in the city.  
Oolong(Pignite):Oh gash you can't even porten to be brave around you.  
Master Oak:Was on the phone wish Master Roshi and was talking about there plan.  
Oak:Find I'll do it Roshi.  
Oak:See you Roshi.  
Oolong (Pignite):Who was that?  
Oak:It was Master Roshi he think it time to fase the Andriods.  
Oolong:(Pignite):But we are only a old man,a fire Pig Pokemon, a Cat Pokemon,and turtle Pokemon the others how are we going to take them with out geten our self killed.  
Pur(Purlon):We can't go we will be killed."  
Oak:"Weal I get so"("Man for Pokemon they are chicken and I'm not talking about the Pokemon kind.)  
Back in the city.  
18 and Lucsey had come out with new clos.  
Store owner:Do you two like them?"  
Lusey:Yes we do."  
Store Owner:Yes then take them for free."  
18:Thank.  
They then start to try on the closes.  
Store Owner:It is you madems.  
They try on alot of the close and make the store owner hide behind a conment on them as they try them now.  
18:You just save your life thank you.  
The onwer is frecking out.  
18:We maybe anbriod but we are still women.''She said then left.  
Paul and 17 was waiting on them.  
Lusey and 18:We got some realy cute that man said we have a really good firger."They said.  
Both Paul and 17:Oh(Pionted there finger and two ki blast came out. And desory the shop.)  
Lucsey and 1:Noooooooooo!I spare see what you did we spare two made use look bad like we was not fair."  
Paul and 17 turn around. And said.  
17:Sorry that was rude.  
Paul:I'm not it was the most fun I had all day.  
New Reporter:What you looking at behind me is what left of the largest target of the andriods...There coming right at use!"  
The four adriods are in a cr driveing very fast and almost hite the news reporters.  
17:I get ten point for eevery human I hite."  
Paul:Ten points that all I get 20 pionts from the Pokemon and Humans.  
(News reporter:First they destory the city ,now there taking a joy ride teroriseing the poeple and Pokemon.")  
In West City.

A blue hair woman is driving throw what remain of West City with two had perple hair and the other had Red hair.  
Blue hair woman:This is trearabule that what.I can't lessen those four!There reeting the intier planet.  
The Red head.:I know Anaut live in fear of them wondering where there going to stick next"He said.  
Bulma:I know Sivler that no way to got to be away to stop them.  
The perple hair kid was just listen to turn to his mom.  
Perple hair kid.:Mom!Stop the car.I want you to go home with out Sivler and me.  
Bumla stop the car and turn her ask.  
Bumla:What are you talking about Trunks what for what wrong?"(She look down and saw Trunks was holding on to his legs and then turn around and saw Sivler was doing the same.)You can't!N-O I'm not going to lose my only son and nedphiew to those medcanile demons!No way Trunks Sivler don't you two dare!"  
Trunks and Sivler then flew out of the car.  
Bumla stood up and trun around.  
Bumla:"Sivler Trunks no!Darn you!"("You two better come back alive Sivler and Trunks that all I can say.")  
She wacth them fly off to Peppter city.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z

Chapter two

In Peppter City everyone are in a panic from the 17 drive a red car and Paul drive a blue one.  
Paul:Get back here you speedey little devils."  
17:Yes get bad here!"  
Both Andrid where geting faster.  
17:Hey Paul how about we have a race.  
Paul:Yes let meet you at the finsh line and who kill the most Pokemon and humen win.  
17:Sound like a good ideal to me."Said 17.  
So the two Andriods race off killing as many peopke as they could.  
Paul:Sorry...Coming throw...Sorry..Not realy."They said as they ran over they people.  
Leacy and 18:Come on you two you are like a little kids all want to want to do is play."They said as they wach 17 and Paul jump out of there cars.  
The cars went into the side of the building destorying the fire from the cars hite a gas staitson pump bowing it up.  
Lucsey:Can we leave now.  
18:Yes you two can quite acting at little kids now.  
Paul:You can do what you want I'm staying.'  
17:You two are party popers."He said as he and Luscey and 18 walk into the fire leaveing Paul all alone.  
Paul:Now it time to have some fun!I chouse you Torterra."He said as he throw out his Pokeball.  
He was about to tell it to use soler beam and desorty some more buildings when a Aura and ki blast came from no where.  
Paul:No no not you again."He said look where the blast came from.  
Paul:I thought I tought you and that other a listen like time.  
Figer:I don't learn Paul give up before we have to kill you.  
Paul:Ha!Like you could I wish your father could see you all we where design to kill him and his we got to do to kill Emarld and your father where the weakest Sayains I ever saw.I bet your father was even weaker even if he was the frist to become a super sayain."He said.  
Figer:Take that back now!'The Figer said who now went super sayain."Now you ask for it."  
Paul:So what you made your hair turn yellow big deal I'm still a better train and fighter!You just make me laght."  
Paul:Now I will what that!  
Figer:"What the?"  
They look and saw a red hair kid (look like in Heart Gold and Soul Sivler)hovering over them.  
Figer:("Sivler)"He thought.  
Sivler:"..." 


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokemon or Dragon ball Z

Chapter Three

Figer:("Sivler)"He thought.  
Sivler:"...".("Gohan(Pokemon Z!)"  
Paul:Now whay do we have it that lttle brat of Blue."  
Sivler:How do you know me?"  
Gohan:(Pokemon Z):Leave him out of this Paul your fight with me!  
Paul:No I want to see if he as weak as his use solor beam.  
Sivler:Go Fralogater and use Water Puse.  
But it mist.  
Paul:Just as I thought kid you do know that water is weak againt grass right,  
Gohan:That it Lucario use arua sphere.  
Lucario:Yes Gohan.(Man this is getting old at lease with Deoxys I was not really a slave.)"Arus Sphere!(A big blast hite both Paul and his Pokemon.)  
It KO Paul Pokemon but he was still standing.  
Paul:"I gest I was wrong about Tortera!(His pokemon went back into his Pokeball.)Now to deal with you kid.  
Sivler:What?But your Pokemon knock out."He said.  
Paul:Are you forgeting who your dealing with kid?"He said."I am a andriod.I don't need Pokemon to deal with are weak like your unle use to say.A ture warior do not needs monsters to fight."Said Paul.  
Gohan:"Paul e just a kid leave him alone.  
Paul:"Sorry Gohan like your father use to is going to be fun."(Paul lanch a ki blast at Sivler.)  
Sivler could not move as he wacth the blast coming right for him,but Gohan could not let this happen to Sivler so he jump infrount of it and block it and sent in it right at Paul.  
Paul:NOOOOOOOOO!(It hite him sinding him back into a then got up mad.)You think that can stop me Gohan 't make me laght no one can bet I'm going to take my leave now.  
Sivler:"Are you chinken?"  
PauL:"No but I'm am smart kid.I know in the shape I'm in you guys could kill Let me give you something before I go let me give you something.(He throw a Pokeball and a Ninjask came out.)Ninjask use cut on that kid.  
The Pokemon did what he was told and cut Sivler across his arm.  
Sivler stearm in pain Gohan grade him and they head back to Sivler house. 


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z

Chapter Four.

With the other Trunks.  
Trunks and Sivler had went diffenrt ways and it look like it was going to be awhile before he reach the he look down and saw what was left of the city and he saw Gohan(Pokemon Z careing Sivler in his arms,.  
Trunks:No they are going to pay for this!"He said then keep flying.  
Trunks look around and saw what the andriods had did to the city.  
Trunk:"Oh my gosh look at this place."He said and look on to the desorty city.:Every one gone,pluse they hurt Sivler!''He said as he land.  
Trunks walk around the reck look up set and ran walk over to a rabit doll and pick it up.  
Trunks:(This is just isn't fair.)"He thought.

WITH PAUL.  
Paul was bearly flying from the battle he had with Gohan(Pokemon Z) and Sivler.  
Paul:"Man Gohan must of got stronger from the last time we foght.I have to take him out if it the last this I do."He said as he saw 17 fly past him.  
17 saw Paul and turn around to see what happen to him.  
17":What happen to look like you got into a fight with your self."  
Paul:"Ha real fun 17 it was that Gohan."He said with fire in his eyes.  
17:With brat or Ash one?"He ask.  
Paul:"It was Ash's and his Lucario have gotten stronger and had someone to fight for."  
17:"Oh I see let see if we and fix you."He said.  
Paul:I'm find after all I was design to be like a fact I feel stronger already let go find the others."He said.  
17:"Find let go."He said as they flew off.  
With Gohan(DBZ) He had heard about the andriods attack and flew off to the city to he also saw his best freind fly off with Sivler in his hands.  
Gohan:(DBZ):No...If Sivler was Trunks.I hope he didn't come too."He look down at Trinks."I gest I was wrong."  
Trunks then look up and saw Gohan.  
Trunks:"Gohan why are they doing this?"He ask almost crying.  
Gohan look down at (Gohan then took him home.)  
With the Andriods Paul and 17 meet back up with the other.  
Lucesy:What happen to you?She ask.  
Paul:"I don't want to talk about it but I think it time we findely kill both of those to strong togher.  
17:"Tell me about they make inpouble to have any fun around here."  
18:We could try to make that Pokemon of Gohan(Pokemon Z)Turn againt him after all he work for Deoxys."  
PauL:"That want is to loyle to him but we could always...Yes that it.  
Lucey:Paul what are you smileing at?"She ask.  
Paul:"Let just say it will invole a old freind of ours.  
18:"Who there was no other andriods made."She said.  
Paul:"Did I say Andriod.  
17:"Then who are you talking about then Paul."  
Paul:"I talking about that sayian form that other unavies."  
17:"You don't mean that evil clone of..."He said.  
Paul:"Yes that who I mean it get started on that portle."He said.


	6. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IR DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER SIX

With both Gohans at caple Sivler and Trunks are in diffnet room.

Sivler:"Is this how life aspote to be?"He ask.

Trunks:"So fill with pain and suftering ."Said Trunk with coming down his checks.

Sivler and Trunks:We would readler fight then to let this all happen."

Both Gohan stood with there backs turn to them.

Sivler:"I can't sneck around no more Gohan(Pokemon Z)please

train me you have to please I must fight!"Sivler beg

just stood there looking t the wall then to Lucrio who was thinking the same thing.

With Trunks

Trunks:"Come on Gohan!Your half sayain like me right?Then you must know how I'm filling help me ceanle some of this anger."

Both Gohan would still say nothing Pokmon Z Gohan just look at the cut on Sivler then to Lucario.

Sivler and Trunks:"Gohan!"They both yelled.

Gohan(Pokemon Z):Your pideaful Trunks a emustle retk just like I was when my mom would not let me train and fight with my freinds and now on Me and the other Gohan are your master and you and Trunks will be our that?"He said.

Sivler gave off a Blue smirk.

Sivler:"Great I want let you down."He said with a smile.

Gohan:"Yell.I know.I think we should see what the other are up to now."

They walk into the other room where Trunks and the other Gohan

saw tehy where talking about the samething.

Then Bumla walk in.

Bumla:"Sivler ,Trunks I'm home."She said.

This made Trunks very exsied but Sivler look like he knew what was about to he got hurt fighting the andriods.

Sivler:"Hey Gohan you think you cold not tell Aunt Bulma about this sent you know."He ask.

Gohan:(Pokemon):"Only if she does not ask what happen to your arm.I don't want to lie to her."He saidto Sivler.  
Gohan look at Lucario and Sivler.  
Gohan:Lucario if any thing happen to me there something I want you to do for me but you my hate it."He said.

Lucario look at it master and knew what he was talking was right he would hate all this was his great enamey's Lucario also knew that if Gohan did die no one will be left to train youg Sivler or knew beside master

Oak and He was the only one who could train them like Gohan the art of Ki and Aura.

Bumla:"Hellow is any one in there?"she ask walking throw the door."It nice to see your alive son and newpthew are you two paln on living long or am going to going to have to start shoping on one instead of three?."She said holding a bage of grocery.

Trunks:"No three is find mom."Siad Trunks.

Sivler:"Yes aunt Bulma."Said Sivler who was holding his arm.

Bulma then saw the two Gohans.

Bulma:"A a serprize gest how are you two Gohans?"She ask.

Both Gohans.:"We are find."They said."Funny these two go off to fight the andriods and find you two what a insteresting ulenadent wouldn't you say."She said as she went to put up the grocerys.

Bulma;"You four arn't planing anything are you."She ask."Weal I

didn't think so.I'm not that stuid no body that stuided and Sivler

what happen to you arm."Said Bumla.

Sivler:"I got into a fight with a Pokemon."He said."And it use Cut on my arm.

WITH THE ANDRIODS

They have been hard at work on the portle to anther

they where almost done but there was only one more

thing they was something that a rivil comey of Caple Corps

was working knew they need it to get help from the evil

sayain had come up with a plan to get would spict up into two team.17 and Paul would gard while Lucsey and 18 get devise.

18 and Lucsy went after what they need,and they killed anyone who got in there way.

18:"What does this devise look like."She ask.

Lucsey:"It look knd of like T.V remote."She said as they blasted a door down.

18:"I just it over with Lucsey.I have thing to do."

Lucsey:"Find by me...I found U.P.R."Read Lucey.

WITH PAUL AND 17.

Paul:"You think those two foun dit yet?"Said Paul who was setting on the ground.

17:"I hope so this is getting bourd and how do you know this sayain will all fro what you told me about him he more evil then use."

Paul:"He will he has what I heard about him he was clone from a sayain from the USA."He said.

17:"Wow I wonder if this sayain here?"He ask.

Paul:"I dout it.I don't think he was born in this world, and if he was he was kill along with the others sayains.I wish I could think of his name."He said.

17:"What ever."Said 17.

BACK WITH GOHAN AND THE OTHERS.

They where siting at the kitchen to each others.

Bumla:"I hope you two can stick around this time Gohans."She said cooking the food for them."We hardely get to see youtwo any more.I mist the good old to Mewnamck toghter own all time greatest adenture.."She said as he handed Both Gohans there food.

Both Gohans:Crew attack!"Yell yell eating in a very Ash and Goku way.  
Sivler and Trunks the pick up there food and start to eat too.

Sivler and Trunks:Crew attack.:They also said.

Both the Gohans got done fast and ask for some more.

Both Gohans:More please."They said as they handed Bumla the plate.

Bulma:"Yep like father like son."Siad Bumla as she wnet to get more.

Gohan(Pokemon Z):You think so?"He ask and so did the other one.

Bulma:"From what I know about Ash is from May her self but from what she told me about him growing up he was just like Goku."Said Bumla.

Goahn:(Pokemon Z)"Specking of Sivler holding up?You know after she was killed last week?"He ask.

Bulma:We can talk about it later is still not doing while on it."She said.

Gohan(Pokemon Z):I .So you really think we our just like our father?"He ask.

Bumla:"Yes the way you you two can be so powerful but be so gentle at the the way you two are dress make you really look like them."She said.

Gohan:(DBZ):I gest I alway want to be as strong my dad."He said.

Gohan(Pokemon Z):Me too.I just wish Pikachu and my father was still alive."Siad Gohan(Pokemon Z)

Bumla:"I'm sure they would have been proud of the men you have become."Said Bumla."Hey I hear romors that you two are fighting the andriods by yourselfs is that true."

Gohan(Pokemon Z):"Yes it is Bumla."He said.

Bumla:''Pleace becareful and gest what now both Sivler and Trunks want to fight too,I wish you would talk to mint listen to you."Said Bumla.

Sivler close his eyes thinking of the day his mother die.

(Flashback-May had gotten a call from a Pokemon Pr. name Brich who said he had found a cure for the heart virus that killed Ash and she went all the way to the Hoenn region to talk to him but it turn out to be a trap by the Andriods to lure out May and here one thing they did not cought on way a portle opening up and two people come out who look what May could tell they where by there of the sayain saw May and then look at the other sayain and he look at had a worry other sayain gave a Vertge smirk.

Evil Sayian:"So there are other Unavries."He said."Oh what this a Boy who look like he part sayain he he he!."He said.

The evil sayian flew down and went to May and Sivler.

Evil Sayian:"I see more Sayains made it off of Planet Vergta then just Goku and the others."He said.

May:"You know Goku?"He ask.

Evil Sayain:Yes I do let just say me and him go way back to when we where kids."He said.

Sivler:"Mom I don't like the look he the look you told me dd had when he first came to Earth."He said.

May:"Sivler your right get behind me."She said.

Sivler:"Mom I can take him."He said.

Evil Sayian:'Oh a brave little one are we?"He ask."I can tell you your a low power level then mind you don't have a chase."He said he as he walk up to Sivler

May:"Stay way from my kid."She said pulling out a Pokeball.

Evil Sayain:"What this how is a little ball going to help Kage Ry...No it can't be him he fallow me."He said as he turn around and saw a sayain that look just like him.

It was about this time the andriods arrive and saw both the good sayain and the evil one.

Pau;"What going on here?'He ask.

17:"I don't know but this guy look like he going could kill am lot of people."

18:"And he look cute."She said.

17:"You would think that it look like he need help."He said.

Paul:"Then let go."He said."This could be fun."

So they took off to help the sayain.

BACK WITH MAY AND SIVLER

Sivler look like he want to beat the crap out of this look she didn't know what to good sayian then came in frount of her and Sivler.

The good Sayin:"Get away from them."He said.

Evil Sayain:"Why should human should have die along time ago."

May:Who are you people?"Said May.

Evil Sayain:"I am a clone of this guy infrount of you.I was created to kill him and all life from on this on my verson of Earth.I was dreat like the Andriods where."

Good Sayain:"I am Shadx I came here to stop him."He said.

Sivler:"Can I help you?"He ask.

Shadx:" Sorry kid liet me handle this get your mother to salftey."He said as he got into fighting poses.

Then the Andriod cought them off look and saw something was not where four andriods look bad.  
Shadx:"Kid get her out of here now I can hold them off get to where ever your going."He said.

Sivler:"Are you shere?"He ask.

Shadx::YES JUST GO KID."He yell.

Sivler grabe his mom and flew off but Paul cought up to them.

And shot a blast at mist him but it got May back.

Sivler:" you okay."He ask she would not awneter.  
Sivler saw she was flew as fast as he reach the lab and Sivler laay her down and told what said he would try to help Sivler flew back out back to where those two sayains. saw Shadx fighting the Andriod and the Evil saw the Sayain Open the portle and threw the evil one back in and as the andriods on the ground but then he saw Paul get up and shot the sayain in the fell to the ground so Sivler flew back fact but was to late the Andriods was saw them fly to the saw this too and saw Sivler just flouting there.

Shadx:"KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"Yelled Shadx.  
"THEY ARE HEAD WHERE YOU TOOK YOUR MOM!"

Shadx and Sivler flew as fast as they could but they did not get there in saw the lab and flame the only thing that was left was the cure for the went over to it and pick it up and gave it to Sivler.

Shadx:"Kid here you will need htere something you need to andriods only killed your mom because you where not here they would have kill your mom anyway and you if you did not come you would have die too."Said Shadx as he open up anther he hand Sivler a Sword.

Shadx:"Here kid you may need this sword later it was made from a metor and and defeat any attack and and cut throw any thing kid.I hope you can find a good use for it more then I have."He walk throw the portle.-END OF FLASH BACK)

WITH THE ANDRIODS.

They had got the portle finsh and found the right unavires and walk found the Evil Shadx.

Evil Shadx had just got beaten by Shadx and the Shadow fighter but got away before he was ran into the Andriod.

Evil Shadx:"So 18 I see you came to your sentus...No wait your those other one from that one unavire."He said.

Paul:"Yes and we need you help."

Evil Shadx:Why would I want to help you?"HgShadx:"I;m end."He said then walk thorw the porlte.


	7. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 6

Sivler and Trunks where training hard with both Gohan.

Both Siver and Trunks rise there power level.

Gohan(Pokemon Z):"I can't belive they are this far along."He said.

Gohan:(DBZ)I is there something up with

seem like he want to fight the andriods more then Trunks?"He

said.

Gohan(Pokemon Z):From what Bumla told me he want revgen

againt the Andriod for what happen to his mother?"

Gohan(DBZ):"Then should we be training this is all he

want."He ask.

Lurcario:"Is Trunks really that want to train to get

regen on the andriods from kill everyone, but Silver he wacth his

mother die and then the Andriods destory the the lab she was

in."He said."I have sent the Arua he they have the same as there dads."

Gohan(Pokemon Z):"I could have told you are just lie

there both subren and and are willing to give there

best."He said as he wacth Silver and Trunks.

They then started to fly throw moutain and and destory them.

Silver then started to spare over a started to puch Gohan(Pokemon Z)But Gohan vanshie and reapred behind him and kick Silver to the (DBZ)did the same to Trunks.

Silver got up think back to what that sayain said.(Shadx:"If you had been there you mint of save your mother."He said)Silver could not get that out of his he knew he want to destory the andriods and that one evil sayain for killing on the other hand land in the whrilpool Trunks yell for help but Gohan (DBZ)just stood findley got out and was breathing hard.

Both Gohans walk over over to Silver and Trunk.

Gohan(Pokemon Z):"Silver here you go.

Silver look up at him.

Silver:"First you just knock me to the ground then you offer me a towl?"He ask.

Gohan:(Pokemon Z):"Yes Silver.I think we need to talk."

Silver:"About what?"He ask as if did not already aunt was trying to get him to open up he just shuge it off.

Gohan(Pokemon Z): Silver come by my house later that where we will not now."He said.

WITH THE ANDRIODS

Evil Shadx:"So you say there are two of them Gohans?"He ask.

Paul:"Yes and every time we fight them we can't bet them there to powerful for use when there it was just one of them we could take him out but you see where I'm comeing from?"He ask.

Evil Shadx:"Yes I stay out of my way and I'll take care of thse Gohans.

Paul:" whach out Gohan both of a new Evil in this world and he had come ha ha!"He said.


	8. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 7

Silver and Trunks took the towls and wacth there face.

Trunks:"(So mush for the royal trikement".)Hey Gohan you knew

my dad right?My mom never want to talk about I

can't rember from when I was a baby,"He look to see

Silver just looking off into the ocean."And what use Silver dad

like.?"He ask.

Gohan:(Gohan Pokemon Z):"They where powerful

airitc and exeamly proud."He said.

Trunk:"I what mom said about him."Said Trunk.

AT MT. PALLET

At Misty Ox King and Misty sisters

Lilly:"Like my Misty like where are you?"She said.

Daisy:"Yes Like where are you?"She said.

Ox-King:"Misty come out it use."Said OX-King(Pokemon Z)He

walk in the house with then her sisters.

Misty:"Really you all are grown wemen and you still talk like that?"She ask.

Dasiy:"Weal we all like force to grow up like you?"She said.

Misty:"Hey dad.I see you bought some gregusey thank dad."She said.

Vilit:"Like did you hear about Gohan(POKEMON Z)

Misty:"Gohan?With one?"She ask.

Daisy:"Your Son."Shhe said.

Misty:"Pleace tell me he all right?"Said Misty.

Ox-King:"It okay dear but it seem latey he and the other Gohan have taken up on there slef to face th Andriod latey."He said.

Misty:" no talking him out of it."She said.

Dasiy:"We know Like it hard but Gohan is full grown now he can take care of hi he has that Locario with him."She Said.

Misty:"I know but Dasiy you of all people should be tell me about was kill by them."She said.

Daisy went in her other sisters.

Ox-King:"He will be okay Misty beside he not doing this alone Chichi Gohan figting them to."He said.

Misty:"I don't know what I'll do if I lost him again dad."She said."He all I have Ash.'Said Misty as she held the picter of her fainy."You know mybe I'll go vist Chichi his must have heard the same same from the other you."

Later that Gohans had Sivler and Trunks trainig.  
They where learning how to become a super sayian.

Gohan(Pokemon Z):"Come on Silver think of the childern and how you felt that day."He said.  
Silver try but it was not anouth for did care for the kids but it was not just anouth for Lucario spoke up.

Lucario:" about you mother and how those monsters muder your mother in cold then blow up her body."He said."Then that other sayain told you it was your your nger lose Silver.''Said Lucario.

This work Silver anger was unless and his power level went hair stared to stain a golden arua came round eyes started to turn green but it was not anoth still he went back to normle.  
Silver an and Trunks:Man!

Silver:("I have to get his they will pay for what they did to my mother!.)"He thought.

Gohan(Pokemon Z):"He almost got it LocarioThank but what other sayain are you talking about."He ask.  
Lucario:"Silver told me before our traing he told me what hapen on the day of his mom told me a portle open up and tw sayains came out a evil one and a good seem that the good one was strong aanoth to take the evil one and the andriods but the sayain told Silver to take his mom and leave he did but Paul shot May in the back and she dieAnd so Silver left her at the lab and went back to help this sayain but he saw the andriod flying to the lab and then he saw them destory the Sayain he called Shadx told him he could of save her if he was her."He said

Gohan(Pokemon Z):"I see no wonder Silver been like Why would that guy say something like that.?"He ask Lucario;''You know sayain, but I was not then said But if you where there you would have die he gave him that sword and left."He said.  
Gohan(Pokemon Z):"I just get back to his training."He said.

AT THE ANUMENT PARK.

Person:Don't for get to ride the skytrame free and get a Piggy Eye view of super world.

Kid:"Here it come mom!"He said.  
Person:("For your salfey stay behind the lind untlie the ride come to a complet stop.)"

Everyone got on the got on the couding Evil Shadx, Paul,Lucsy,17, and 18 got on.  
Gard:"Exuse me guy you have to go to the back of the long."He said.  
18:"Back off."Said 18."We where here first."  
Gard:Mam the rules st..."He start to say.  
When Evil Shadx rase uo his hand and kill the gard.  
Evil Shadx:Rules he saids who needs them."He said."Now let ride."He said then the rollacouter went on.

Man:"Town mulsha hellow."He said.  
But not one reason was is before they came to the Park they kill all of the army.  
Back at the Shadx and Paul was getting the others there having the time of there life.

Evil Shadx:"I thought you said this would draw them out."He ask Paul:"17 Told me it would.I should of known 18 right he is like a little kid sometime."He said.  



	9. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 8

Both Gohans ,Trunks,and Silver heard the stream from the park from where they saw people run from the amesment park.  
Both Gohans:"This is it Trunks and Silver."They said."  
Gohan from Pokemon Z landed and took out a Pokeball out and when Silver land he went up to him.  
Gohan(Pokemon Z):"Silver if any thing happen in here and if I don't make it I want you to have this."He said he handed him the Pokeball.  
Silver:'Is that who I think it is?"He ask.

Gohan:"(Pokemon Z)Yes it is I want to have Lucario if I can still train you if I can help Trunks I just to let you know it was not your thought your mother die."He said then they walk into the park.

With the Andriods.

18 and Lacsy:"You pick a horse cowboys."  
Evil Shadx:'I'm going to take a nap wack me up when they get here."He said the he went to sleep.

Paul:"You know hee right 17 you said this would bring them out.'He said.  
17:"And I was right look who comeing this way."He said.  
Paul:"17 I said it before your a mad geinuse sometimes."He said.

Both Gohans ,Silver and Trunks walk up to them.

18:"Oh look it the blonds this time there hair are black.

17:" Good so he copying me.?"  
Lucsey:"They are getting to be a real bother.  
Paul:Look he brought the red head back...Hey I rember from before still crying over mommy?"He said.

Silver:'Shut up!I will get you for what you have done!"He said.

18:"Why don't we finsh them off this time...Oh Shadx there here."She said wacking up Evil Shadx.

Silver:"WHAT!NO IT CAN'T BE!"He yell.

Trunks:Who Silver?"He ask.

Silver:"Him."He said point at a now awack Evil Shadx.

Evil Shadx:"Weal kid long time no see and oh this time my other will not save your skin."He said as he walk to them. 


	10. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 9

Silver:"No it can't be."Said Silver.

Trunks:"Who is it Silver."He said Silver.

Silver:"It him."He said the now awack Evil Shadx.

Evil Shadx:"Weal kid long time no see and oh this time my other will not save your skin."He said as he walk to them.

Silver:" one of the reason my mom die!"He said.

Gohan(Pokemon Z):"So your the other evil sayain I was told about."He said.

Evil Shadx:" must be Goku son."He said.

Gohan(Pokemon Z):"No my father was name Ash."Said Gohan as he got into a fighting pose.

Gohan:(DBZ):"That would be me.I am Son Gohan."He said.

Evil Shadx:"Now I see are your father son."He said."

Gohan(DBZ):"Do I know you?"He ask.

Evil Shadx:"You don't let just say I know you and your father in my world they and Shadx are a thorn in my here I can get ride of you."He said.

Gohan:(Pokemon Z):"We want let you."He said.

Silver:"You going down."He said as he pull out his sword the real Shadx gave him.

Evil Shadx:"That sword no it can't be."He said.  
Silver:"What are you afread of it?"He ask.

Evil Shadx :"No it quite the opposite I been looking for that said to made my the frist super sayain his stop the evil lord Chill.

Gohan(Pokemon Z):"What does this have to do with anything?"He ask.

Evil Shadx:Like I will tell you now it time for you all to die."He said.  
Paul:Sure."He said as he walk to them.  
Both Gohans:"Silver Trunks let use take care of these guy."They said.

Trunks:"Right."He said as he back off.

Silver just stould there and just look at Paul and the Evil Shadx.

Paul came flying at Gohan(Pokemon Z).But he mist Shad clone use Shin Kage Ryuu at Gohan(Pokmon Z) my Both Gohans went super and Evil Shadx flew up and try to hite Gohan(Pokemon Z)But he block then They knock him into a wall and then Evil Shadx use Novia Wave on Gohan(POkemon Z)Sinding him into a build roof.18 and Lucsey noties Gohans then fired a ki blast at them and it hite him then Gohan(Pokemon Z )push Evil Shadx in the face and he did to Paul too.

Trunks:"There doing it there really doing Silver...Hey where Silver go?"He ask looking around for him.

Pokemon Z Gohan and Shadx clone and Paul was going head to head DBZ Gohan was going head to head with Gohans then kick 17 and Paul to the then 18 and Lucsey apper out of no where and he was knock into a window and the glass went all over them.

Evil Shadx:"Stand back all of you I'll finsh this."He said.  
17;'Man where did that come from."He ask.

18:"They have become real damge today."Said 18 and then look over at evil Shadx.  
Evil Shadx flew over to Both Gohans fast.

Trunks:"Gohans!"Yelled then look over and saw Paul was fighting someone it was Paul.

The Evil Shadx then use a Terra Destoryer on on them breaking there backs.

Silver look over and saw Evil Shadx about to do anther move and took out his sword and rush over to Block his attack while Trunk went after 18 and leucsy.

Evil Shadx:"I have said this before kid your brave I wonder haow strong you could get under the right guidnes."

Silver:"What are you saying.?"Ask Silver.

Evil Shadx:"Come back to my world and I can train you to become the must umtle war of them all.''He said.

Silver:"Sound good but I think I'll past after all you help kill my mother. And you hurt my mentor."Said Silver.

Evil Shadx:"Then you should go home kid."Said Shadx clone."Or I could just kill you know."

Silver:"I am not going home and your not going to kill help kill my mother and your not going to get away with this."Silver begain to yell and his power level start to eyes start to turn green and his hair stould up and it turn blond .  
Trunks:"Silver."Said Trunks as he look away from 18 then got hite.  
Gohan:(Pokemon Z):Silver has done it."He said as he cought..  



	11. Chapter 10

I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 10

Silver:"I am not going home and your not going to kill help kill my mother and your not going to get away with this."Silver begain to yell and his power level start to eyes start to turn green and his hair stould up and it turn blond .

Trunks:"Silver."Said Trunks as he look away from 18 then got hite.

Gohan:(Pokemon Z):Silver has done it."He said as he cought..  
Evil Shadx:"Ha so you became a super better not get ahead of your self kid after all I an a clone of the real he went Super Sayian before Goku and everyone in my world.(He start to yell and his power level go up and his hair turn yellow but his eyes did not turn green they turn a blood red.)"You see kid behold my true power like my other self would say this is going to be fun."He said.

Gohan(DBZ):"What is ths?"He ask Paul:"I never seen so must power."He said.  
17:"I'm think we should of left him to die in that other world.

18:"You think?"She ask as she ncok Trunks to the grabe his shrit before he fell all the way.

Trunks:"Go ahead do it you wicth!."He said.  
This made her then from a ki ball in her hand and was going to kill from Dragon Bal Z was not hurt that bad not like the one from Pokemon he saw her about to do he got away from Lucsey and Paul ,and jump up to save they al made a blast.17 blast hite Trunks making him Gohan grbe him and sheild him from 18 four Adriods them chace them and fire 1,000,000 ki they got out of the way.

BACK WITH SILVER.

Evil Shadx:"Are you afread I know I would be."He said."Look at you are shacking in fear."Said He said.

Silver:"You relly are a monster."He said."I never seen a tranfroms like this."

Evil Shadx:"Ha this from is not a normal super sayain tranfromason is call a Shadow Super a sayain heart is pure evil..no wait it when a sayain heart is as black as a black hole they can tranfrom into what you see infrount of kid it time to Shin Terra Wavie!"He yelled and the blast came out and it start to go to Silver but at the last minet Gohan(Pokemon Z) found a sinsu bean and eat and his back was did what what Mewtwo did for got in the way of the blast and it left nothing of him Only his ashs.  
Silver:"GOHAN!"Yell Silver as he wacth Gohan (Pokemon Z)ashes fall onto the even Gohan Pokballs made it out of Pokemon did not make one left was the Lucario with he gave Silver before he went into the Park like he knew he was not coming out. 


	12. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 11

Silver:"GOHAN!"Yell Silver as he wacth Gohan (Pokemon Z)ashes fall onto the even Gohan Pokballs made it out of Pokemon did not make one left was the Lucario with he gave Silver before he went into the Park like he knew he was not coming out.

Evil Shadx gave Silver a very Vergta like way.  
Evil Shadx:"That blast was mint for you not him but I gest he will his is a verson of Kakrot kid it time for you to die."He said.

Silver:"Gohan.."He said.

Evil Shadx:"We know he it just like your mother."He said.  
Silver look up at Evil Shadx.  
And started to rasie his power Hair get longer and he get from DBZ could fell this .  
Gohan:"What is goin on up ."He said ."Trunks stay out of sight whale I go help Sivler...No it can't be."Said Gohan.  
Trunks:"What Gohan."He ask.  
Gohan:"A few hours ago I could feel Gohan (Pokemon Z) now it gone.''He said.  
Trunks:"You don't mean."He ask.  
Gohan:"I belive we came in this park it was like Gohan knew he was going to even gave his Lucario to Silver the one that was part of Deoxys was the wair and that Pokemon was best like how his Dad and Pikachu was."He said."But Lime I said stay here."He said.

He then flew up and the andriods fould Gohan and started to fire at him so he they kept on fireing at him.  
Paul:"How could he have given use the slipe again."  
17:"I know,but at lease we are down one just find him and kill him."He said.

18:"We said we was going to finsh him off this time."Said 18.  
Luccey:"It make use look bad."She said as they went to look for Gohan(DBZ).  
18:When we say we are going to something we need to do it."She said.  
17:"Yur really stuck on it are you."She said.  
18:"I just want to do what we say we are gong to do it only commen cents."She Said.  
17:"I know but he got away get it ."He said."Let take a few hot shots many be we will be luckey."  
They then all four of them fired a ki blast into the destory everything.  
Lucsey:"You think we got him?"He ask.  
17:"I don't know did you hear any yells or anything like that?"He ask.  
18:"No .  
Paul:Then we didn't get him."He said.

BACK WITH SIVLER

Evil Shadx:"I see you have reach the next level of super sayain."He said.

Silver:"Next level what are you talking about?"He ask.

Evil Shadx:"So you don't of known this sent no one in this timeline was never aspose to go that level. 


	13. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 12

Evil Shadx:"I see you have reach the next level of super sayain."He said.

Silver:"Next level what are you talking about?"He ask.

Evil Shadx:"So you don't of known this sent no one in this timeline was never aspose to go that level.

Silver;''What?"

Evil Shadx:"Never mind I'm just going to Kill you now.

Silver:"You will pay for what you did to my master and freind.!"He said.

Evil Shadx:"Kid don't you get it I am the umlite Warrior I'm stronger then the Legenday super have nothing on me the only person who has ever bet me is...well me."He said.''Now it time to die!"He said.

Silver took back out his sword and Evil Shadx use that same move that killed Gohan (Pokemon Z)but this time Silver block it with his sword,

Evil Shadx just look at use Shin Kage Ryuu on him but Silver get out of the way and apper behind his back and kick him into a Shadx then get up and Silver appaer on top of his head and pick him up by it and throw him the fairus wheel.

Evil Shadx get up and saying something to his self.

Evil Shadx:" I will not be humiliated by a child! This has gone far enough! I am tired of playing these games! Grrr... (to himself) This can't be happening. I am complete. It is impossible for a Saiyan child to defeat me! I am the ultimate fighter. I have no equal. Yet, somehow this one is different. Very well, if I must prove myself once again then so be it but this will be the last time. Grr...

Silver:"What are you so afraid of Shadx? Ha what happen to I just going to kill you now."He said.

Evil Shadx:"No! He's a boy! There's no way that little brat can be so strong!

GOHAN HAD FINDELY GOT TO WHERE SILVER WAS AND SAW EVERYTHING.

Gohan:"Man he past me)"He thought."Silver tke him down down!"He yell

Paul:"Hey 17 look who I found."He said.

Gohan:"I had to yell that didn't I."He said. 


	14. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 13

GOHAN HAD FINDELY GOT TO WHERE SILVER WAS AND SAW EVERYTHING.

Gohan:"Man he past me)"He thought."Silver tke him down down!"He yell

Paul:"Hey 17 look who I found."He said.

Gohan:"I had to yell that didn't I."He said.

BACK WITH SILVER

Silver:"Take him down now? No, I think I'll wait. I'm going to let him suffer for a little while."

Evil Shadx:"Not again your just like Kakarot brat in the Cell no boy your a biger monter then me!"He said.  
(Silver kicks Evil Shadx in the stomach and Evil Shadx begins to choke) What have you done to me!?

BACK WITH GOHAN

17:"I say we go home and let our freind take care f this."He

18:''Okay."She said.

Then all four Andriods flew off.

Gohan was still hurt from what the Andriods attack and fell the he knew he had to get to got to Trunks and pull out a bage of sensu pen it with his teeth.

Gohan:"Now Gohan what would you fther do?"He then throw the bean and made it over to Trunks."Hey little bro you where swollow it Trunks and help Sivler/Live you got to live."He said as he put it in Trunks Gohan fell down and die.

BACK WITH SILVER

Silver:"Give up?"He ask.

Evil Shadx:"Far from it me show you something I learn from the real Shadx and Kamehamaha!(The Ki blast went by Silver almsot geting him but it mist him.)"No how did you."He said.

Silver:"You don't aim good do you?"He ask."That it ?Shining Sword Attack(He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. But Evil Shadx is still standing.)

Evil Shadx:"Ha that kid over there try that in my world and It did not work."He said."Now try this Shadw Wave.(A big shadow ki blast come out and hite Silver sending him near Trunks and he look over and saw Gohan (DBZ)on the grund.

Silver:"No anther on they will pay they WILL ALL PAY."He said as flew back up.

WITH Bumla

She was bessy working on the computer on something and had no idearl what was goin was working on a time machine to go back in time to give Goku and Ash the cure and help them.  
BACK WITH SILVER

Trunks was up and saw Silver fighting Evil Shadx.

Trunks:"He my need help."He said as he flew up there.

Silver:"?Masenko "(What it does on the show.)He yells It hite him and sind Evil Shadx Trunks came and use his own Masenko and set him back to then push him back to then hite Evil SHadx to the grund.


	15. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 14

BACK WITH SILVER

Trunks was up and saw Silver fighting Evil Shadx.

Trunks:"He my need help."He said as he flew up there.

Silver:"?Masenko "(What it does on the show.)He yells It hite him and sind Evil Shadx Trunks came and use his own Masenko and set him back to then push him back to then hite Evil Shadx to the ground.

Evil Shadx:"So the Child of Vergta want to play find so be it."He said."Shin Kage Ryuu."He yell as a dragon came arund Evil Shadx and but is stp by Silver sword.

Silver:"Yu should give up now your out number Evil Shadx!"He said.

Evil Shadx:"Ha I my be out number but not out macth I am the ulmite warrior in all worlds.I will not be betten by the like of you."He said.

Trunks:"Your going down."He said.

Evil Shadx:"You almost sounded like you was weak too."He said.

Trunks:"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"He yell.

Silver:"I have a ideal."He said.

Trunks:"What!"He ask.

Silver:"This go Lucario.

He came out and saw who had the Pokeball.  
Lucario:'I see go Gohan(Pokemon Z) dead."He said.

Silver:'Yes he was kill by that Sayian I told you abut."He said.

Lucario:"So that him so what the plan Silver."He ask.

Silver:"You use Arua shpere and we use Masenko at once and combine them.

Trunks:"That is a goos plan."He said.

Silver:'So are you ready."He said.

Lucario and Trunks:"Yes."He said.

Silver and Trunks:"Masenko!"They said.

Lucario:"ARUA SHPERE!"He said.

All the blast combine and hite Evil Shadx sinding into a the food they did it again but before they could a portle open up and there they was the good Sayain Silver rember and the other one look just like what Gohan and Bumla said he look like.

Trunks:'Father."He said.

Silver:'Shadx what are yu doing back here?"He ask.

Shadx:"I heard some andriod came thrw a portle and got my clone here to help I figer it was the same one that kill your mother did good."He said.

Trunks:"Dad."He said.

Vergta:"Yes and no.I am Vergta but not the one from this world,But let me tell you kid you have proven your self a a true sayain.I'm proud of you son."He said.

Shadx:"Any there something you need to know."He said.

Shadx:"...I forgot.

Vergta faseplam.

Vergta:"S your the kid Shadx told me about."Hesaid."He said yu where the son of my brother.''

Silver:"Yes."He said.

Vergta:"But Shadx he look nothing like Tarble."He said.

Shadx:"Vergta from what I heard about this unavirse you had more then one is the son of a sayian name Blue."He said.

Evil Shadx:"Can you two idetes just take me back now befre you talk me to death."He said.

Shadx:"He right we should get going."He said as he and Vergta open the portle and took Evil Shadx back.

IN SHADX WORLD.

Shadx:"I just rember what I was ging to tell him and 't leav the time masein ungeard."He said.  
Vertga:"Shadx some time your as bad as Kakarot."  
Shadx:"HEY VERTGA TAKE THAT BACK!"He said 


	16. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 15

IN SHADX WORLD.

Shadx:"I just rember what I was ging to tell him and 't leav the time masein ungeard."He said.  
Vertga:"Shadx some time your as bad as Kakarot."  
Shadx:"HEY VERTGA TAKE THAT BACK!"He said

BACK WITH BUMLA

Sivler and Trunks came back in the lab, and gave her a scare.

Bumla:"Oh my gosh you two what happen?"He ask.

Trunks:"To be blut we got bet up and the andriods had a friend."He said.

Bumla:Oh no his arm get him to a bed Trunks."She said.

Trunks:"Mom he already dead."He said.

Bumla look over at Ghan but she saw he was still breaving.

Bumla:"He still alive...By the way where the other Gohan?"She ask.

Silver gt tear in his eyes.

Trunks:He did make Andriods new freind turn him into ashes.'He said."The only Pokemon he had that strive was Lucario.

Bumla went over to Gohan and shock him back to life.

Bumla then pull him arm back in place.

Later Trunks was over Silver was up in bhis room and Bumla was on her computer.

Bumla:"It funny how you two ran into them while they went to fight the Sayain you call Evil Shadx and the andriods."He said.

Trunks:"Life is funny like that sometimes."He said.

Bumla:"What ever you stay h Trunks dear.I know what you two are up too.I was not born is it that teenager think there parents are so stupid."She Bumla eyes so did Gohan was in pain.

Bulma:"I thought he would be out in a week."She said.

Gohan:"Where are those Darn Andriods!"He said.  
LATER

At a small broke Gohan and Lucario was traing both Silver and Trunks.  
Trunk was working hard on turning super Lucario was teaching Silver to use Arua and Ki.

Gohan:"Good job Trunks you doing it!"He said.

Trunks could not get it.

Gohan:"You can do it Trunks.  
Trunks ki spick.  
Gohan:"The andriods are killers will destory me,your mother and Silver."He said

Trunks power level started to go up.

Gohan:"Very thing that you hold deer is nothing but a pile of trash to him.''He said.

A gold arua appeared around his heir start to spick up.

Gohan:"Don't be ashame of your anger kiling childern is happen to my best freind is they did to Silver mother was wrong."He said."It okay to okay to feel the rage.

Trunks made shock wave.

Gohan:"Harnus it use it as a doing it Trunks don't be it all go."He said.

Trunks was almost there but he still could not get it he fell face frist to the could not breave.

Trunks:"Man I can't belive my self,what a did Silver get so far ahead of me."He ask.

Gohan is laying down on a boulder just was in a battle and he did what I told even found the next level of Super past me."He said.''And beside let forget about becomeing a super sayian for a wile."He said.

Trunks:"What am I doing wrong?"He ask."Your my master Gohan why can't I do it."Said Trunks.

Gohan:"Sure Trunks you just need to find the right molavsien like Silver with his mom dieing the seeing Gohan (Pokemon Z )"Said Gohan.

Trunks:"Be you have one?"He ask.

Gohan:"For me and Gohan was simple all we have to do is how the Andriods kill Brock,Krillian,Mewtwo, and I feel the hurt then it turn into a horable mading I don't want something like that happen it they saw lights from where the andriods where destorying thing.

WITH LUCARIO AND SILVER

Lucario:"You got to be kinding there back."He said.

Silver:"Darn those four."He said.

Lucario:"This is ridiculous they never had a change."He said.

Silver:"Lucario I think it time to return."He said as he held out his Pokeball and return him.  
Then Silver then Super Sayian and found Trunks and Gohan.  
BACK WITH GOHAN WHO WAS ABOUT TO GO FIGHTBTHE ANDRIODS.

Trunks:"You can't go Gohan.

Gohan:"Lessen Trunks what ever happen stay here."He said.

Trunks:"What are you crazy!"He ask."I can't fight those to alone.

Silver:"He want be I'm going to."He said.

Gohan:"Sorry Silver I know your powerfu but you anut will never for give me if anything happen to I'm alot more voleal when you two are with me."He said.

Silver knew he was right after see what happen to the other he also knew Trunks.

Trunks:"You mint die this time.I can't let you go alone with your inarey please Gohan take me with you."He said.

Gohan look into Trunks eyes.  
Gohan:"Find you win you and Silver can come with me."He said

Silver:"I have something to do frist Gohan noone told Misty yet what happen to her Gohan."He said.

Gohan:"Okay come on Trunks he said.  



	17. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 16

Trunks:"You mint die this time.I can't let you go alone with your inarey please Gohan take me with you."He said.

Gohan look into Trunks eyes.  
Gohan:"Find you win you and Silver can come with me."He said

Silver:"I have something to do frist Gohan noone told Misty yet what happen to her Gohan."He said.

Gohan:"Okay come on Trunks he said.

Silver then took off to Mt. Pallet Town.

But is stop by Paul and Lucey Paul:"Where you think your going kid!"hE ASK.

Silver:"Why would I tell you two."He said.

Lucsey:"I think he just smarted off at you Paul.I think we should kill him like we did his mother."She said.

Silver:"Get out of my way now!"Order Silver.

Lucsey:"Look at this Paul be trying to act like his dad.I'm so afread."She said

Silver:"I warn here...What are you doing I thought you want to fight."He said.

Paul:"Like your worth our are meeting up with the others to finsh up the last of the so called Z fighters."He said as he flew off.

Silver:"The last of the Z fighters what does...No Gohan and Trunks I have to get back in time to warn the others."He said to his self as he flew off.

BACK WITH GOHAN AND TRUNKS.

Gohan:"et go Trunk."He said.

Trunks:"Yes."He said.

Then Gohan ko Trunks.

Gohan:"Sorry Trunks but I could not forgive myself if I let anything happen to you."He said."This is my battle right now little brother your not quite ready yet."He said.("I can feel them all cry down there Trunks that why I have to go.I know you will you later Kid.)He thought.

BACK WITH SILVER

He had made it to the city before Gohan and saw Paul and Lucsey was already there destorying very thing.  
Paul:"Where is he!"  
Lucsey:"I don't know my qeustain is where are the others.I'm getting bourd...Hey Paul."She said.

Paul:"What?"He ask.

Lucey:"Look who here."She said.

Paul:"So the kid fallow you go find the others I will face the kid."He said.

Lucey:"Okay I will."Said Lucey as she flew off.  
Silver land infrount of Paul.

Paul:"So kid I see you have jion the party."He .

Silver:"I'm here to stop you."He said.

Paul:"I bet my Pokemon you even bet you!"He said.

Silver:"So are you challgeing me to a Pokemon Ball.?"He ask.

Paul:"What do you think?"He ask.

Silver:"Okay then I chose you Lucario!"He said.

Paul:"What but I thought."He said.

Silver:"That he was turn to ash like Gohan(Pokemon Z)and his other Pokemon gave me this Pokemon before he die."Said Silver.

Paul:"Find I chose you Electivire."He said as the Pokemon came out.  
Silver:"Lucario use Arua Kamahamaha!

Lucario:"Yes Kamahamaha.(The blast hite Paul and his Electivire HP/)

Paul:"Electivire use Electro Ball ."He said.  
The Pokemon did what he was it mist.

Silver:"Is that all you Close Combat "He said.  
Lucario then did what was told and lower was now down in the red.

Silver:"Let finsh this use Arua Shpere."He said and Lucario did it and KO Electivire.  
Paul:"I'm out of here."He said as he was about to run away.

But Silver then use Kamahamaha and killed went to find Gohan.  
WITH THE OTHER ANDRIODS

18:"I'm bourd."she said.''All the humans are dead it over.I don't want to stand here all days wacthing you shout at buildings."Said 18.

17:"Bourding this is not is when I set around all wacthing you and Lucsey try on close all day taht bouring."He said."This is Fun you should give it a whril."He said as blasted anther buiding.

18:"Man the thing I put up with."She said."Where Paul and Lucecy anther way."She said.  
17:"I don't know."

Then She saw anther human.  
18:"Mist one."She said.  
17:"I'll get it."He saaid as he killed him."Yes 10...No man ."He said.


	18. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 17

17:"Bourding this is not is when I set around all wacthing you and Lucsey try on close all day taht bouring."He said."This is Fun you should give it a whril."He said as blasted anther buiding.

18:"Man the thing I put up with."She said."Where Paul and Lucecy anther way."She said.  
17:"I don't know."

Then She saw anther human.  
18:"Mist one."She said.  
17:"I'll get it."He saaid as he killed him."Yes 10...No man ."He said.

Lucesy came rushing back to them.

17:"What your problem?"He ask.

Lucesy:"The Red head is fight Paul right now and I heard Paul stream in pain just now.I think he kill him."She said.

BACK WITH SILVER

Silver had look for Goahn all findely he found him

Silver:"Gohan good I found you."He said.

Gohan:"Silver what are you doing here you said you where going over to Misty."He said.

Silver:"I was untile I ran into two of the are planing to ambush you."He said.

Gohan:"Think for telling Silver I need you go get Trunks and take him home while I fight these four Andriods."He said.

Silver:"Three"He said.

Gohan:"What ?Three I thought four."He ask.

Silver:"There was.I kill Paul on the away over here."He said.

Gohan:"I see but could you just..."He said.

Silver:"I know I got what I want the revgen on the one who kill my mother and father."He said and then flew off and land by the Andriod..  
And fire a blast at them.17 came out with his shrit ripe.  
Lucesy:Oh my gosh."She said.

18:"You shrit it tore."She said.

17:"That quite a entruse you made.I hope you injoy that because it going to cost you your you trash my favitice shrit.I'm glade you came those yell you can be our tie bracker."He said.

Gohan look mad.  
18:"The frist one to kill him win."She said."Suden death no ties."She said.

Lucesy:''Count me in my of not killed Paul but he will do."She said.

Gohan:"You know you can't can't destory what I ready if you mach to kill this body like Gohan(Pokemon Z)Someone stronger will seruse to take my plase."He said.

All the Andriods took there places to kill Gohan.  



	19. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND DIGIMON

CHAPTER 18

Lucesy:''Count me in my of not killed Paul but he will do."She said.

Gohan:"You know you can't can't destory what I ready if you mach to kill this body like Gohan(Pokemon Z)Someone stronger will seruse to take my plase."He said."Not one death will go una couted gor not one

All the Andriods took there places to kill Gohan.  
Gohan flew upder and all three fallow.18,17,Lucsey fired on Gohan but he block it the andriods came at him again.17 push him into the Gohan fired a ki blast at so did two blast meet and he hitr 18 17 and Lucsey. Then then sent 100s os ki blast at he grab 18 and Lucsey legs and throw them on top of a bulding. Gohan landed and waited then they got up.

17:"You should of die with the Other Gohan."He said.

18:"I knew Paul plan would not work Evil Shadx only kill one of you now we will finsh you off."She said.

Gohan then charge sparks went cause lighting and then to stold across from the three andriods.18 look to 18 and 18 to Lucsey and Lucsey back to 17.  
17:'This thunder Storm is the perfect backdrop for your demines."He saud.

Gohan:"There is no end for me no end."He said as he saw all three andriods go behind them.  
They then went at push at him Gohan doge every one.  
Then Gohan flew off and they fallow fired at him and then hite into a all three fire at him at the same time.

Gohan yelled in pain as the blast hite him and burn him.

BACK WITH SILVER.

Silver was flying back with Trunks on his back still knock he noties Trunk wacking up.

Truks:"Gohan."He said and saw Silver caring him."He aid.

Silver:"I see your awacke Trunks."He said and flew to the ground and put him down.

Trunks:"Where Gohan?"He ask.  
Silver:"He told me not to tell you."He said.

Trunks:"He went to fight them with out me didn't he."He said.

Silver:"He did it for you did not want you to get hurt."He said.

Trunks look over in the city.

Trunks:''Oh no."He look mad."Darn it Gohan!Why you go Silver why did you let him."He ask as he took off.

Silv:"Trunk!("Gohan going to kill me,but Trunks is right I have,but he has to do this alone.I still have to tell Misty.)"He said.


	20. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 19

Trunks look over in the city.

Trunks:''Oh no."He look mad."Darn it Gohan!Why you go Silver why did you let him."He ask as he took off.

Silvr:"Trunk!("Gohan going to kill me,but Trunks is right I have,but he has to do this alone.I still have to tell Misty.)"He said.

Silver Flew back off to .And when he got there he was great my Chichi.

Chichi:'Silver what bring you here."She ask.

Silver:"I'm here to Talk to Misty."He said.

Chichi:"What happen?"She ask.

Silver:"It was when we fought the Andriod at Super Fun World. The Andriod brought a new freind that was way to was a evil clone of a sayain from anther world name was going to kill me but he jump in my way to save me but the blast was kill him and he was burn up into one Pokemon was alive it was is Lucario."He said.

Chichi could not help but cry she knew how mush Misty love love her son,and she thought of Gohan(Pokemon Z)as her fact when Misty had to go some where she would home school both Gohans when they where youger.

Chichi:"Silver you go home.I'll tell mint take it better if a freind tell her."She said.

Silver:"Okay Chichi."Silver said as he was about to take off.

BACK WITH TRUNKS.

Trunks was flying throw the city looking for he found laying on the ground.

Trunks:"GOHAN!"He said as he landed.

And walk up to saw what had become of Gohan.

Trunks:" ."He said as he this time Silver arive at the sceen and saw what Trunks was seeing.

Silver:'No not .

Trunks hread Him and trun around and saw Silver land by him.

Silver:"Trunks..."He said but all he hread Trunks said was.

Trunks:"Gohan why did you have to do it?"He ask.''Why did you have to leave not fair."He said almost to Gohan.

They findely got up to Gohan liftess body.

Trunks:" what did they do to you?Gohan."He ask.

Silver:''Trunks."He said.

Trunks:"You where my best where everything to ask as the rain on tears came down his check. " is just isn't fair."He said as he turn him around and yell his name and hug him."GOHAN!"He yelled.

Silver:"Trunks they are going to pay for what they have if I have to do it my self."He said and power up to super sayain.

Trunks then started to tear came down his power level then went eye hair turn yellow a golden arua apper around him and his eyes turn he hite the ground and it crack .

POKEMON Z

N:"Three years later."

Sivler and Trunk walk in careing boxes.

Silver:"Hey Aunt Bulma."He said.

Trunk:"Hey shacken I see your playing with your toy."He said.

Bumla:"I know you think I'm crazy dareing and people thought your grampa crazy and he became the world most famus inventer."He said.

Trunks:'But yeal but grampa was not trying to go back in time.'He said.

Silver:"I think it kind of cool by the way why did you biuld two for?"He ask, but no one awnter.

Bumla:"But yoour grampa did not have a sint of he was working days seem like min to is your pinaner 't you want to help Goku and Ash bit the andriods."Said Bumla.

Trunks:"Look mom I don't need a buch of dead guys to help me bit the Silver help we can bet the andriods right here and now in fact three years ago Silver bet one of are super sayians you know"He said.

Bumla:"So was both Gohans Trunks but that was not anouth go and get your self killed if you want to but I'll take the andout that May die to get to Ash and Goku.

Silver:"Aunt Bumla I'll tak mom risk her life to get it back here."He said but nothing."Man somethime I feek no one listens to me."He said.

Bumla:"If you think throwing your life away is going to make Goahn(DBZ) happy.

Trunks:"Don't talk to me about Gohan(DBZ)he was my master and my would agreed with Silver."He said.

Silver:'Well Trunks I'm with your mom on this one.I may of bit one Andriod but..."He started to say when Trunks said something ealse.

Trunks:'Why did I ask you..."He said.

Radio DJ:("We inerup this brodcat to bring you the news on Andriods Pewter City is under gym leader is trying to fight them,but it doing no south rout to Viridian Froest is the only way out of the Forest. I repeat Pewter City is under attack.)"It said.

Trunks:"That not that far way."He said.

Bumla:"I know."She said. "Your not going are you."She said.

Trunks:"Yes I am/Silver how about you after all they killed your mother."Said Trunks.

Silver:'Silver I'm is not the only one kill my mom,and he dead sorry."He said.

Trunks:"Find ,but I'm not turning my back on those people."He said.  



	21. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 20

Radio DJ:("We inerup this brodcat to bring you the news on Andriods Pewter City is under gym leader is trying to fight them,but it doing no south rout to Viridian Froest is the only way out of the Forest. I repeat Pewter City is under attack.)"It said.

Trunks:"That not that far way."He said.

Bumla:"I know."She said. "Your not going are you."She said.

Trunks:"Yes I am/Silver how about you after all they killed your mother."Said Trunks.

Silver:'Silver I'm is not the only one kill my mom,and he dead sorry."He said.  
Trunks:"Find ,but I'm not turning my back on those people."He said.

Bumla and Silver spoke up.:"There has to be anther way Trunks."They said.

Bulma:"We could use the time musnies ."She said as Trynks ran out the door."Silver go after him make sure he do not get killed."She said.

Silver power up to super sayain. and said.:"Yes Aunt Bumla."He said and ran out the door after Trunks.

Silver then grabe his sword Shadx gave him and flew off.

WITH TRUNKS.

Trunks put his sword look mad as he flew to Pewter City.

Trunks:"This is it .It for revgne your and Gohan(Pokemon Z) Gohan."Trunks said as he turn super sayain.

WITH SILVER

Silver made it to Pewter City before went to the gym where he found Lucsey chocking the new gym leader.

Silver:"Let him go now!"He said agenry and he sent out Feraligatr amd Lucario.

Lucario:"Master let take her out."He said.

Feraligatr:"Feral.(Let take her out.)"He said.

Lucey:"Oh look who is the one who kill my brother."She said very anger."Well your going to pay for what you did to Paul kid!"She said.

Silver:"He got whatcomeing to kill my mom.?He said.

Lucsey:"Do you really think it was Paul who did that my of shot her in the it was I who Blow up that I know what you and your mom was up you want to save Ash and Goku and change the future kid think Paul was the only on in charge.I just put up with that that he gone I can finsh you off like I should day."She said.

Silver:"That it Lucario you know what to do!"He said.

Lurcario:"Yes master Arua Shpere!"He he lunch his attack and hite Lucsy who was about to attck Silver.

Silver:"Feraligatr use Water Pulse!"He said as the Pokemon did what it was told.

Lucey was weken now and ran out of the gym to warn the ohters but then saw Trunks flying over the destory City.


	22. Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 21

Silver:"That it Lucario you know what to do!"He said.

Lurcario:"Yes master Arua Shpere!"He he lunch his attack and hite Lucsy who was about to attck Silver.

Silver:"Feraligatr use Water Pulse!"He said as the Pokemon did what it was told.

Lucey was weken now and ran out of the gym to warn the ohters but then saw Trunks flying over the destory the City.

17 and 18 was just standing them .

18:"Can we go now?"She ask.

17:"No not yet Lucsey not back yet...(He see her brealy she look hurt.)"

18:Lucesy:"Are you okay?"He said.

Lucsey:"I was attack by one of the brats that kill Paul."

17:"So they are here.I can't belive that killled kill Paul.

WITH SILVER

Silver had meet up with Trunks and told him why he was there and landed by the Andriods.

Trunks:"HOW ABOUT EXSPERUSE YOUR OWN DEATH ANDRIODS."He said."FOR YOU IT WILL BE YOUR LAST JOY RIDE."

18 turn around to the boys.

18:"Use die very funny."She said."BUT THIS WILL BE."She said as she push Trunks thne Silver.

It sint them back and they fire a ki blat ,but 18 was still coming at tried to push her but she grabe his feist.  
18:"You wouldn't hite a lady would you?"She ask the push Trink across the Silver came at Lucesy who was still only differnt was Silvel knock her on her back and took off his sword.

Silver:"Frist you kill my father."He said holding the sword acrcoss her neck.

Lucesy:"I was just doing what I was program."Said Lucey.

Silver:"Then you killed my mother."He said lifting the sword.

Lucesy:"Have mersy."She cryed.

Silver:"Did you should any to Gohan(DBZ).And when you brought that moster one that Kill my best freind."He said.

Lucsey:''That was not ideal to bring him was I have news about your mother."She said.

Silver:"What?"He ask.

Lucsey:"Yes your mother did not die in the exspson."She said.

Silver:"You lie I saw you blow up the Lab."He said.

Lucesy:"I did but this whole time I been helping when we battle at gym.I let you bet blast that kill Paul was not just your Pokemon it was me I was turn into a Andriod I work with a plase call the battle Fruntire Tourment.A place where I meet Ash then Team Plasma came and turn me into I was acting this wole time."She said.

Silver:"Why should I belive you?'He ask.

Lucsey was about to say something when Sivler sword came down and blood came on Silver you could see the head rolling down over to 17.

17:"No you kill wrosr then use."He siad.

Silver:'No your the evil was lieing to me next.

MINDWHILE IN A SERIT WNDER GROUND LAD.

A woman was wacking up from her had been asleep in a recoring tank for a year.

Woman:"S..S...i..i..v..v..l..l..e..e... ."She said as a tear went down her check.


	23. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL Z

CHAPTER 22

Silver:'No your the evil was lieing to me next.

MINDWHILE IN A SERIT WNDER GROUND LAD.

A woman was wacking up from her had been asleep in a recoring tank for a year.

Woman:"S..S...i..i..v..v..l..l..e..e... ."She said as a tear went down her check.

BACK WITH TRUNKS

Trunks pull out his sword and swung it at she got out of the was standing on the end of Trunks sword.

18:"This isn't fair I'm unarm you know."She said.

Trunks:'But...(He then race his power lever.)"He said as he swung swor dagain and hite 18 hair.  
18:"My hair it does not grow back."Said 18.

17:"Let me even it out,"Said 17 as he ran and was going to kill Trunks but lucky for Trunks Silver trip 17 sinding him into a wall but he got back up and ran back to Trunks and 18.

18:"17!"She said.

17 rush tourd Trunks but he jump up with his sword.

18:"17 wacth out!"She said.

17 got out of the Trunks swung his 17 cought it .Then 18 got behind him.

18:"Hellow."She said."Speilse delivery."She said as she sent a ki blast into Trunks Silver came shot a ki blast at them but they block it.17 then kick Silver into a both Andriod fire a 1,000 of ki Silver and Trunks came push then flew up in the air and fire ki hite them and made a big exspoleson and almost destory the rest of the town.

Trunks:"We did it...No it can't be"He said.

17:"Did what did you see 18 what did they do?"He ask.

18:"Who know they did get my closes be that what he was talking about."She said.

Silver and Trunks look fired anther ki blast at ketp doing Trunks and Silver where breathing they where still Paul and Lucsey had been so easy to and Trunks just look at them.

Trunk:"(What are we up aganits?")He ask.  
Silver:("Whay are they not was I able to kill Paul and Lucsey so Lucesy tell me the truth was she the real one...No I have to get that thought out of my head.)"He thought.

Trunks:"(This is insean.")He thought as 17 mosoen for them to come.  
Silver and Trunks look scared,So they fired anther ki it hite them they fell to the ground.

Silver:'Trunks.I don't know how mush more I can take."He said.

Trunks:"I know I' said."Matbe was not a good ideal."He said.  
Then they heard vpsies.

17:"See you in the sinatrairy."He siad.

18:"Do Silver need his momy?"She said."I rember 't Lucsey try to save her?"She ask.

Silver:"Shut up."He yell.

17:"Look 18 I think you made him mad."He said.

18:"He look kind of cute mad 17 mybe we can keep him as a pet. after we kill the other one."She said.

17:'I gest so 17 but your going to have to change the monkey cage and take care of him."He said.

They kept making fun of Trunks and Silver untile 17 apper behind push them both into a buiding.  
18 was standing right over kick them into anther buiding and they turn back to normal and hide form thse two could see the shadows of them coming 17 apper behind them they ran as fast as they stop by a wall to rest .But 18 was on the other side of the wall.  
18:"Pickaboo I see you two."She said as she look in a mirror and then push 17 flew down.  
17:"You could of taken the stairs you know oh my gosh humanbines."He said and he turn his head and look at Silver and Trunks who was on the ground.  
18 the put her hands on Silver and Trunks shoulders.

18:"Hey there you two look like a mest."She said."We got under your two skin somwhow didn't we kids."She said."It no fun anymore let just kill them."She and Trunks look up scare.

17:'Share."He said as they throw them out of a building into the Veriden Forest.

Silver and Trunks was again in super sayain 17 and 18 apper in the forest.

17:"Mind if I do the harrors?"He ask.18 said she did not know.  
17 then blasted them with a ki sent Silver and Trunks over in a near by lake.17 and 18 walk into the sun and Trunks pull there selfs out lake and 17 saw this and did not look happy.

17:"Darn them!"He said.

Silver and Trunks pull there self all the away out.

17:" I have to give them credit there tuffer then they look."He 17 shot anther ki blast at it hite them to the other side of the lake.17 and 18 then went to check if they where dead.

18:'The are dead."She said.

17 then saw them moving.

Trunks:"Why?I don't get it why are you two dping this?"He ask.

17 was smile and said.:"It smiple both and made use with one goul world that did not realy mater to was the only one who ready fallow there plans and kept use in now that him and Lucsey are can do what ever we want.  
18:'When ever we see humans it anger hate you humans.I don't know why Paul and Lucesy want to spare some of them."She said.

Silver:'Then why did they kill?"He ask.

17:"Why it was in there program in was program to be just like Trunks dad."He said."The rugthless parts."He said.'But they also like to have fun to."He said.

Trunks:"You can't get away with this."He he and Silver got up."All those people(Trunks push 17 in the face.)all those childen."He said,Silver then push 18 in the face.

Silver and Trunks:"We want let you do t any more."They they fell down.

18 cought them.

18:"Oh you almost fell down."She she puch both of them into a she push them again and again and they hite the they turn back to normal.

17:"Look there noth natael blones."He said.

18:'Oh fakers hu."She said."I don't being desvie like that."She said."Every one alway copying me."She said.  
17 put his both feet on Silver and Trunks heads and said.

17:"Here let me take care of these little problems for you right now..''He said."How fare you(He then rase up his hand and was going to shot him with a ki blast.)Now be gone!"He said.

Then 18 got in the way.  
18:"No wait let me do this one."She then was about to shot a ki blast.  
They both made a big exspoudsen.

Later a figer came by and found Silver and Trunks laying there.

Figer:"Silver and Trunks no.I have to get them back to Bluma's."it the figer pick them up and broght them back to Bumla's and put them on the door left, Bumla came out can found them and took them in. 


	24. Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AND DRAGON BALL Z

EPICLONG

Later a figer came by and found Silver and Trunks laying there.

Figer:"Silver and Trunks no.I have to get them back to Bluma's."it the figer pick them up and broght them back to Bumla's and put them on the door left, Bumla came out can found them and took them in.

Bulma was tricken Silver and where laying in there beds.

Bumla:"Trunks ,Silver I'm your Aunt and mommy."She said."Everything okay."She said as Silver and Trunks wock up.

Silver and Trunks look and saw Bumla.

Trunks:"Mom!It really you."He said.

Bumla:"Acrose who elsa."She said."So one has to stay alive to take care of you and Silver.

Silver:'I'm sorry we didn't come back Aunt Bumla but I ran into trouble when I went after Trunks."He said

Bumla:'That okay I'm just glade your okay."She said.

Trunks:'Sorry alway you where right.I should have not to try to take them on they where to strong."He said.

Bumla:''You two are know that all that matter to me right now."She said.

Trunks:'Mom I think I'm ready to take a trip into the past."He said."If the Time Machine is ready."He said.

Silver:"Aunt Bumla I want to go too."He said.

Bumla:"Trunks and Silver you two don't even know if you have any arms and legs left under those blanet and you say your ready to use the Time things frist okay why don't you just conaatat on healing frist for a few weeks then we will get anadiot to Ash and Goku."She said.

Silver and Trunks:"Do you ready think both Gohan's dad will be strong anoth to make a difernts."They ask.

Bumla:"Oh it not just how strong they are Silver and has this has this incrable feeling about what I could tell from Ash he had the same your with them you just know everything is going to be find ,and it alway is."She said.

Silver and Trunks:'Sound good."They said."We can't belive we will get to see both Gohans again."They said.  
Silver:"And I get to see my mom again."He said."And I get to meet my dad and see what he like."He said.

Trunks:"I forgot about that.I will get to see my dad."He said.

Bumla look over to them.

Bumla:'Well I would not expect to mush out of only one you mint get close to is your Unle Emearld."He said.

DAYS LATER.

Silver and Trunks was standing by the time Machines and talking to Bulma.

Bulma:"Trunks you don't know how proud I am of you,and Silver I know May would be pround of you ecause I am."She said."You two look so and Trunks Brift.I am going t miss you two."She said as she hand Trunks both anadoits.

Trunks:"So this is what Anut May wrist her life anadiots to save Ash and Goku."He ask.

Bumla:"Do me a faver don't drop it."She said.

Trunks:"Stay out of trouble while we are gone."He said.

Bulma:'Shure you know me."She said.

Trunks:'That why I'm worry.

Bumla:'Trunks!"Yelled Bumla."I want you back."

Trunks wave before they left someone came was shock.

Silver:"No it can't be.

Figer:"Hellow son."She said.

Bumla:"What but I thought you..."She said.

Figer:"I came to say I'm pround of you shere you get that to Ash and save th world."She said.

Silver:"Bye mom."He said as tears came down his checks.

Trunks:"Bye Mom and Aunt May."He said.

Silver and Trunks:"We love you."They said.

May and Bumla:''We love you and Trunks."They said as the took off.

May then thought back to what happen.

(Beofore Lucsey blow up the lab she out the hurt May out and then hide her where the other could not find Lucsey blow up the then flew off to the under ground startedto rebuid when she was finsh she but her in a rebuataion tank.  
Then three years later she awoke a found Trunks and Silver almost dead and flew them back to Bulmas of FLash Back.)

They wacth the Time Machines take off.  
May and Bumla:"If you only knew how mush."They said as the Time Machines vanshies.

May and Bumla:'Oh dear."They said.

Bumla:There in the hands now Ash ,Pikachu and Goku."She said.

The End.


End file.
